Episode 5253 (10th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Brooke worries about being able to keep her pregnancy secret. Sylver watches Liam race around the village, pushing Grace in her wheelchair. Martine continues to look at the photos of her twins. Juliet tells Brooke that she wants to know everything. Sylver tells Mercedes of what he heard of Lisa and Liam's conversation. Mercedes lies to Sylver and talks Sylver out of pointing the finger at Liam. Romeo tries to talk to James, who is burying himself in work. He calls someone to ask for their help. Juliet is shocked to learn that she's the only one to know about the pregnancy. Brooke worries about not being able to look after a baby due to her autism. Juliet tells Brooke that she needs to stay home as she doesn't seem welland that she'll lie that Brooke has a bug. Brooke feels relieved about being able to talk to someone. Ollie texts Juliet, asking for her to bring Brooke to The Folly after school. Martine tells Walter that Mitchell deserves the truth and she deserves her children together. Grace tells Sylver of her plan back in April to be able to walk up the stairs of The Loft on 11th September. Sylver agrees to help her. Nana asks Mercedes why she was about to phone Liam. She confesses to sleeping with Liam. Mercedes tells Nana that she knows that she's not good enough for Sylver and Nana says that Sylver feel the same. Nana tells Mercedes to put time and distance between her and Liam and be better to Sylver from this point forward. Nana tells Mercedes that she knows that there's something else she's hiding. Mercedes says that Nana must keep what she's about to say secret. Sylver teases Liam and Liam tries to get Sylver to leave. Grace says that she wants Sylver to continue to help her. Diane tells Martine of Finn's return and after she leaves, Martine searches on how to find adoptive children. Martine asks Lisa if she thinks about what would have happened had she not learned that Margaret was not her real mum. Lisa admits that sometimes when people ask her about her mum, she mistakenly thinks they are talking about Margaret. Lisa also admits that she thinks she may have been happier if she didn't learn the truth. Juliet tells Ollie that Brooke wants to break up with him. Ollie is heartbroken but thanks Juliet. Imran is quick to make Juliet leave. Imran tells Ollie that he doesn't believe her. Ollie decides to ask Brooke why she didn't come to talk to him herself. Marnie and Romeo try but fail to find a way to get James to stop burying himself in his work. Martine retrieves a box from the back of the kitchen cupboard with the photo of her twins inside. She puts it back, unaware she is being watched by Walter. Sylver gives Grace her crutches and convinces her to try walk to him. Grace manages to walk to him to Liam's delight. Mercedes discovers she is pregnant after taking a pregnancy test. Nana asks who the father is but Mercedes doesn't know. Nana comforts her. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast None Music Notes *A message reading "In loving memory of Tim Walsh, 1968-2019, Rest in peace" was added at the end of the episode as a tribute to Tim Walsh, who served as a sound engineer on Hollyoaks from the 1990s until 2019. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019